Spending Time With Loved Ones
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Robin has a gift for a certain girl and doesn't know when to give it to her. Sorry for making this late!


**I haven't written anything** **in awhile and I promise I'll continue my other ones but in the spirit of the holidays I thought I'd make this!**

The Titans never had families really. Beast Boy's parents died in an accident, Cyborgs mother died and his father never paid much attention to him, Starfire only has Galfor, Azarath and everyone there was destroyed by Ravens interdimensional demon of a father Trigon and mine fell to their deaths right in front of my eyes. We are not strangers to death but we have never had people to spend time with or to connect with, especially on a holiday like Christmas. The holiday for happiness and spending time with your loved ones.

I sat up from my bed the morning of Christmas and listening for a second. Always in the mornings you could hear the faint noises of the argument over who was going to make breakfast that day and if it was to contain meat or not. I smiled as I realized that we all lost our biological family but all of us are a family and that we are each others happiness. I sprang out of bed keeping on my pj's and grabbing the blanket from my bed and started walking down the hallway towards the living room. Doing this any other day would be considered very much taboo by the rest of the Titans, but today was special and as I said a time for spending time with loved ones. We decided to have a lazy day and hang out together and open the presents we got each other.

I stopped when I was near the automatic door that lead to the living room and took a small box out of my pocket. Inside was a basic silver necklace with a heart shaped locket on the end. I looked at it and the word "Hope" inscribed on the front. I opened it and looked at the picture of us I put inside of it. I didn't know when the proper time it was to give it to her so I decided that this was as good of a time as ever. I slipped it back into my pocket as I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who it was and saw the resident dark girl of the tower. She was wearing a black tank top with a purple skull on the front and purple pajama pants. She also had a dark purple robe and same colored pillow with her. I stared for a sec before realizing it and then turned away quickly.

"Good morning Robin, Also Merry Christmas" She said with a smile on her face.

"O-Oh yeah, Merry Christmas to you too Rae." I responded as we walked into the living room to see the other three already woken up and hyper. Cyborg and BB were in the kitchen making their own versions of food. Starfire was on the couch petting Silkie. We do let her cook sometimes but we agreed to let Cyborg do all the big meals for holidays.

"Good morning everyone and Merry Christmas!" I announced everyone to my presence and then walked over to the couch where Raven was already sat down.

"Merry Christmas Rob!"

"Yeah Merry Christmas dude!"

We put the tree up in front of the screen and planned to sit on or in front of the couch for the most comfort when we pass out the gifts. Raven was on the far edge of the couch with Star on the other side. I decided to site closer to Raven with my blanket wrapped around me. We had a great heater that warmed the tower but nothing could beat the warmth of this blanket.

 _"I wonder how warm she is."_ I looked over to her. She was truly beautiful. Although she didn't have a book like she usually does, opting for playing with the edge of her robe, she still looked like an angel to me. I don't know exactly when I fell in love with her but she seemed to always allure me. It could've been when we first formed the team. The mysterious dark girl that helped us in the fight against the Gordanians, or when she looked into my mind when I was infected by the powder Slade left in his mask. Whenever it was Im glad it happened. The way her hair framed her face, her gray skin, all of her is perfection. My tgawking was interrupted when I heard her saying something.

"You're staring at me Robin. Stop it." She turned away and just when I was about to apologize when I was cut off by a booming voice.

"Alright y'all its Christmas so that means no criminals, a warm tower and most importantly, gifts! Gather round the tree and we can get started." He sat down next to the tree and started looking for the gifts he bought for us since we agreed to put all of them under the tree. Beast Boy was right behind Cy. A couple vanished and appeared next to Raven. I walked over and picked up mine and sat back down and Star skipped over to hers and went back to her seat on the couch with a smile. "Alright everyone make a circle." We all adjusted so we could easily pass out gifts and settled back down. Beast Boy was in front of the tree with me to his right and Raven to my left, and Starfire to her right and Cyborg in front of me.

"Now let's get to exchanging!" The rule was that we passed one to someone else then we opened said gift and we repeated until we have no more. I passed a small box to BB, Beast Boy gave a poorly wrapped present to Raven, Cyborg gave a pretty gift to Star, Raven levitated her somewhat large gift to Cyborg, and I received one from Star.

"Woah dude a coupon for a whole years worth of tofu?! Thanks Rob!"

"I won it from a radio show thing, thought you'd enjoy it."

"Oh friend Cyborg, more makeup! I am most joyous for receiving this gift!"

"I had Bee help me pick it out, so I hope its useful somewhat." Hs scooped him up into a bear hug before setting him back down on the ground.

I opened up mine and saw a couple comic books which happened to be from my favorite series. "Woah Star hoe did you know I liked these?"

"During one of the trips to the mall of shopping I saw you looking at them so I bought them for you!"

"Well thank you Star."

"Rae how did you know I needed more tools?!" He questioned her obviously happy at receiving the gift.

"I check the garage from time to time and saw you didn't have much, so I got you some more. How do you go through so may anyway?"

"Oh no normal tools can handle my baby."

Raven then turned to her gift and her eyes widen a tiny bit when she opened it. "I expected something lame from you Beast Boy but you actually got me something nice. Thank you." She pulled the book out from the poorly taped newspaper covering and she opened it and started reading.

"Well I asked the guy at the bookstore you go to what kind of books you liked and he told me to get that one." She gave him a smile smile and then closed the book. We went through another couple rounds of gift giving with many smiles and laughs and we got to the last set of gifts. We passed our last gifts out. When Raven handed me her gift she looked nervous and when our hands touched she quickly pulled her hands away and turned her head away from me. I slid her my gift and we got unwrapping.

Beast Boy got Mega Monkeys 5 from Cyborg, Starfire got a cookbook from Beast Boy, Starfire gave Cyborg some sports and car magazines. Raven opened my gift and lifted it up carefully. It was a dark blue mug that I had made for her. It had a picture of a light blue raven on the bottom of it as well.

"I'm sorry if you dont li-"

"I love it Robin. Thank you." She set the wrapping down beside her and stood up walking over to the kitchen area with the mug and started making some tea. After a little bit of silence it was broken by Cyborg.

"Star, BB we should go to the store to get some extra stuff for dinner tonight." He stood up as well and so did Starfire.

"Cy I thought we already got everything yesterday and I'm still in my pajamas!"

"We uh forgot some stuff, come on. Robin stay here with Raven and make sure the tower doesn't get destroyed also clean up everything please." And with a devilish smile he and the other two left to the garage.

"Why do I get stuck with cleaning up." I picked up all of the tossed away wrapping paper and put it in the trash can that we had on hand. I looked up at Raven and saw she had her back to me staring at the teapot. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and decided that now was the time to give it to her. I walked over to her nervously and opened my mouth.

"What do you need?" She cut me off before I could say anything and I panicked I turned away leaving my blanket and I went to my room. I didn't realize how heavy I was breathing until I sat down on my bad and put my head in my hands.

 _"God you're such an idiot for leaving, and an idiot for thinking that shed have any interest in you!"_ So many thoughts were running through my mind, but I heard a knock and I saw Raven in my doorway. She was holding a very familiar necklace in her hand.

"Mind explaining what this is?" She held it up higher.

"Well it uh, you know I- um it was for uh."

"Also you know that you forgot to open my gift." She tossed a box at me and I caught it.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry."

"Just open it Robin." I ripped that wrapping off of it and opened it. I was surprised at first and then I just felt happiness. There was a necklace that was almost like the one I bought except instead of "Hope" hers said "Love" and inside was another picture of us. It was almost scary how close our gifts were to each other. Overjoyed I stood and walked over to her, grabbed her hips and then captured her lips in mine. First she seemed hesitant to kiss me back but then I felt her smile and she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in closer. It felt like we were making out for hours when we seperated for air.

"Yo you two." Cyborg spoke up with a grin on his face.

"Typically the kissing on this day should be done under the mistletoe, yes?"

"Even though its gross, blegh."

"We'll leave you two alone but you're still coming back out and hanging with us." They closed the door and went back the living room.

"This is the best present I've ever gotten."

"Hehe I love you Robin." She looked shy when she told me that.

"I love you too Raven." I smiled at her and then she pushed me onto my bed to continue what we were doing.

 **And that's it done! Its my first one shot ever and I think I did a decent job with it. I got inspired by ChronaxMaka writer to make this and even though its past Christmas I wish you all a happy holidays! And thank you for reading this!**


End file.
